


The Master and the Servant

by holmes221b



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M, it gets kinky, role analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master and the Servant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrab/gifts).



> For igrab, who asked for "some mark/hans? something about what they each see in their roles, with perhaps a side dish of simple silly romantic things".

Hans looked up from the book he was reading at the sound of someone knocking on his hotel door.  
As he put down his book, the actor glanced at the alarm clock beside his bed.  
_Who would be knocking on my door at two in the morning?_ he wondered as he strode over to the door and peered through the peep hole. _Oh, him._  
Hans unlocked and opened the door.  
"What brings you here at this early hour, Mark?" he asked.  
"I couldn't sleep," Mark admitted.  
"Robert's sleeping over in Jude's room again?" Hans guessed.  
Mark nodded.  
"Those two are like a couple of teenagers, Hans," he grumbled as he stepped into the other man's hotel room.  
"Like? I think they _are_," Hans observed, closing his door.  
Mark chuckled as he sat down on the foot of Hans' bed.  
"Do you think anyone will even remember our characters' names?" he asked as Hans sat back down in his armchair.  
"Yours, definitely," Hans declared. "You are the main villain, after all. But I doubt anyone will remember me."  
"Why do you think that, Hans?"  
"Well, I'm just your servant."  
"I think you're more than just my servant. I trust you to handle Holmes, Parliament, and that secret society. I trust you as my representative."  
"That's true," Hans agreed.  
"And that trust has to come from some where."  
"You have been hanging around Robert and Jude too much."  
"Actually, I happened to overhear Susan and Guy talking about how sexual our characters' relationship is."  
"Seriously?"  
Mark nodded.  
"You know what we should do?" he asked suddenly.  
"What?" Hans asked.  
"We should pretend to be a couple," Mark said, completely serious.  
"Like Robert and Jude?"  
"Yes, except we won't be actually a couple like they are."  
"What if we become an actual couple?" Hans asked.  
"We'll deal with it when the situation arises, Hans."  
"Why are we pretending to be a couple again, Mark?"  
"To mess with Guy's and Susan's minds, of course."  
"Oh, okay."  
"And don't call me 'Mark'."  
"Why? It's your name."  
"And don't ask me so many questions, either."  
"Oooh, I understand now."  
Mark gave him a look.  
"Sir. I understand now, sir."  
"That's better, Hans."


End file.
